This disclosure relates to a release film, a display device manufacturing method, and a device.
Flexible devices such as flexible display devices and flexible solar cells have been extensively researched and developed. Among the flexible display devices, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices suitable to have flexible structures have been vigorously researched and developed.
Manufacturing a flexible OLED display device forms a polyimide layer as a resin substrate on a glass substrate, forms thin-film transistor circuits and OLED elements on the polyimide layer, and debonds the glass substrate from the polyimide layer (refer to JP 2006-216891 A, for example).